Hikibe
Jest jednym z głównych bohaterów Black Wolves. Jest bratem Misaran. Wygląd Wilk Jego wygląd nie budzi większych podejrzeń. Szary, średniej wielkości wilk. Szyję zdobią trzy blizny po silnej obroży. Jedynym nienaturalnym elementem jego wyglądu są bardzo intensywnie zielone, niemal świecące, oczy. Przemiana Hikibe posiada również inną przemianę poza ludzką. Nie do końca wiadomo czym jest. Jest to być może demon, być może przemiana czy też furia. Jego futro zmienia się na ciemniejsze, oczy świecą na zielono. Na plecach pojawiają się wielkie, czarne skrzydła przypominające te u nietoperza, jednak są ozdobione pazurami. Basior jest w stanie dowolnie zmieniać ich wielkość, jednak nie może się ich kompletnie pozbyć, mają też minimalną wielkość. Gdyby jednak powiększył je znacznie, byłyby za ciężkie. Wpada on wtedy w swego rodzaju furię, jednak nauczył się ją w większości kontrolować. Człowiek Jako człowiek Hikibe wygląda jak zwykły mężczyzna. Ma czarne, mocno kręcone włosy, ostre, zielone oczy (jak w formie wilka), ciemniejszą karnację. Jest dość wysoki, zawsze ma na sobie koszulę i czarne spodnie, bardzo często również garnitur i krawat. Charakter Basior jest na pierwszy rzut oka jedną z najbardziej pogodnych postaci. Nie da się go nie lubić. Jest wesoły, zabawny, pełen energii, lubi dzieci, często wariuje z nimi, można z nim porozmawiać. Jest idealną osobą do podzielenia się z nim swoimi troskami. Jest w nim mimo wszystko coś dziwnego. Często przebywa w gildii, jednak nie ma osoby z którą przebywałby najczęściej. W zasadzie nie rozmawia z nikim na poważnie. Zachowuje się jakby nie miał żadnych negatywnych uczuć, jakby był najszczęśliwszą osobą na świecie, jednak wszyscy doskonale wiedzą że jest najbardziej zrozpaczoną osobą w gildii. Na co dzień tego nie widać, jednak ma głęboką depresję. Stara się jak może wszędzie i we wszystkim jednak nie potrafi z niej wyjść. Chowa ją głęboko w sobie, udaje że wszystko jest w porządku. Głównym jej powodem jest jego przeszłość i stosunek jego siostry do niego. Koniecznie chce ją odzyskać, jednak ta odrzuca jego starania na każdym kroku. Jest on jednak w stanie poświęcić dla niej życie. Stara się uszczęśliwić ją i innych kiedy tylko może. Według niego to jedyne co może teraz zrobić. Historia Jego matka była zmiennokształtną wilczycą, a ojciec człowiekiem. Nie pamięta go dokładnie. Pewnego dnia ojciec zniknął, a on, jego siostra i matka podróżowali sami. Było ciężko, jako że samotnej wilczycy ze szczeniakami ciężko jest przeżyć. Ta jednak również zniknęła. Hikibe, polując w międzyczasie na polne myszy i króliki aby utrzymać siebie i siostrę przy życiu, po kilkunastu godzinach postanowił jej poszukać. Misaran została w norze a Hikibe wyruszył na poszukiwania. Już po około dwóch godzinach znalazł ślady krwi które ewidentnie należały do jego matki. Niedaleko znalazł również jej ciało. Zrozpaczony leżał przy zimnym już ciele matki. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty odchodzić; najchętniej sam zginąłby przy jej boku, jednak przy życiu trzymała go myśl o Misaran. Z ciężkim sercem, wrócił po Misaran. Nic jej nie powiedział. Musieli jednak przenieść się, jako że mogło im tam grozić niebezpieczeństwo. Szybko oddalili się zostając całkiem sami. Misaran nieustannie wypytywała o matkę. O ojcu zapomniała - była zbyt mała aby pamiętać. Hikibe już wtedy wyrobił w sobie silną maskę ukrywającą jego emocje. Zwykle zmieniał temat, mówił że matka niedługo do nich dołączy, pocieszał ją. Kilka lat później, podczas polowania, napotkał się na kilka wilków. Oznajmili oni że są z pobliskiej watahy i chętnie przyjmą go do siebie. Ten jednak zaprotestował, mówiąc że jego siostra go potrzebuje. Stado zaproponowało przyjęcie również jej, jednak odnalezienie jej zarezerwowali dla jego członków. Hikibe nie mógł w tym uczestniczyć. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt iż oboje ledwo żyją, zgodził się, wierząc, że ją odnajdą. Wilki przyjęły go ciepło, serdecznie, szybko je polubił; dawno nie czuł się tak doceniony. Ciągle wypytywał jednak o siostrę. Stado wciąż twierdziło że nadal jej szuka i że na pewno ją odnajdzie. W rzeczywistości wilki chciały wypróbować na nim pewną moc, która należała do watahy od dawna, jednak legendy skutecznie odstraszały każdego który pomyślał o przyjęciu jej. Plan zakładał że ujarzmią niczego nie świadomego Hikibe i wykorzystają jego i moc którą mu nadadzą. Hikibe zgodził się na przyjęcie jej pod pretekstem ochrony swojej siostry. Nie był świadom konsekwencji o których mówiono w legendach i których obawiały się wilki. Niedługo po przyjęciu przemiany, po licznych pytaniach, stado wreszcie oznajmiło że znaleźli jego siostrę martwą. Hikibe wpadł w szał. Na szczęście wilki zdążyły go w porę skrępować silnymi łańcuchami. Basior długo walczył ze zniewoleniem. Niemal udało mi się z niego wydostać, jednak został otumaniony dość silnym środkiem nasennym rozpylonym w norze. Wtedy też powstały jego blizny; szarpał się tak mocno, że zrobił sobie wiele ran. Stado martwiło się że się wykrwawi, jednak przeżył; zapewne przez przemianę. Kiedy już się ocknął kilka kolejnych dni spędził związany. Wilki oznajmiły że nie jest sobą i w takim stanie stanowi zagrożenie dla siebie i innych, dlatego też musi zostać z nimi, a oni nauczą go jak kontrolować przemianę. Hikibe nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na cokolwiek - stracił ostatnią osobę na której mu zależało w wieku około 13 lat (wiek liczony jako ludzki, wszyscy zmiennokształtni dożywają tylu lat co cudzie). Z czasem stał się oschły, agresywny. Przyczyniła się do tego zarówno "śmierć" Misaran jak i przemiana która w nim tkwiła. Kiedy ten zaczął żądać krwi, stado postanowiło użyć go do walki z pobliską watahą. Hikibe szybko przyćmiła moc i zapomniał o wielu rzeczach; stał się lojalny lecz nieobliczalny. Bez większego trudu wygrywał kolejne bitwy - z pomocą zarówno przemiany jak i swojej mocy odziedziczonej po matce, tj. zielonym ogniu (będącym w zasadzie maną). Stał się brutalny, podły, okrutny. Wilki, poza dowodzącymi i alfą, zaczęły się go obawiać, nienawidzić. Zwłaszcza wilczyce, z którymi robił co mu się żywnie podobało. Pewnego dnia grupa wilków ze stada postanowiła zorganizować sobie rozrywkę i posiłek zarazem atakując pobliską grupę nietoperzy. Zabrali ze sobą również Hikibe, który już wtedy słuchał się tylko alfy i jego zastępcy, który był zarazem za niego odpowiedzialny, więc grupa nie miała nic do powiedzenia. Na miejscu basior szybko skorzystał z przemiany. Nietoperze oczywiście nie miały żadnych szans, jednak próbowały odeprzeć atak. Szybko okazało się że Misaran żyje i jest pod ich opieką. Hikibe jednak do reszty stracił rozum i nie poznał siostry. Ta jednak czuła że to jej brat, próbowała dość śmiało przemówić mu do rozsądku, jednak ten bez wahania zaatakował ją. Wilki ostro zniesmaczyły się jego zachowaniem. Postanowiły go powstrzymać. Z trudem przekonały go do opuszczenia tego miejsca pod pretekstem rozkazu alfy. Kiedy wrócili na tereny stada a basior dowiedział się że było to kłamstwo, po raz kolejny już trzeba było go uśpić i związać. Alfa wściekł się kiedy dowiedział się że jego siostra wciąż żyje a Hikibe ją widział. Twierdził, że może sobie wszystko przypomnieć. Kazał wilkom zabić Misaran. Kiedy jednak te wróciły do nory nietoperzy, młodej już nie było. Postanowiły więc skłamać raz jeszcze. Alfa był przychylny w stosunku do nich, zostawił ich przy życiu. Gdy Hikibe obudził się, przypomniał sobie o ataku na nietoperze i małej wilczycy. Z czasem zaczął ja kojarzyć. Zajęło mu około dwóch dni aby zorientować się kto to był i co zrobił. Nie był pewien czy była to prawda. Był już rozwiązany, ale starał się nie szaleć. Kiedy jednak wrócił na łąkę gdzie znajdowała się nora, wszystko sobie przypomniał. Kompletnie stracił rozum, nie wiedział co ma robić, nie wiedział czy wrócić, był przyzwyczajony do życia w stadzie jednak to co zrobili było dla niego niewyobrażalne. Ostatecznie pobiegł do stada i zrobił dużą aferę. Nie był wściekły lecz zrozpaczony. Stado ponownie próbowało go uwięzić, jednak jako że był wciąż świadomy tego co się dzieje, zdołał uciec. Nie przemienił się. Postanowił że nigdy więcej tego nie robi. Był pewien że jego siostra żyje. Jego celem stało się odnalezienie jej i przeproszenie, ochrona, chciał znów być z nią, wyjaśnić wszystko. Kilka lat później dołącza do gildii, gdzie spotyka swoją siostrę. Oboje są kompletnie oszołomieni swoim widokiem. Misaran ucieka, odkąd brat zaatakował ją będąc w przemianie nie chciała go znać. Hikibe wciąż stara się dla niej jednak ta wciąż go odpycha. Galeria schopenkibe.jpg|Shopenkibe spoof misaranhikibe.jpg|Misaran & Hikibe spoof why.jpg|Hikibe attacks Misaran Siblings 001.jpg|With his sister 1.jpg|minicomic 1 2.jpg|minicomic 2 3.jpg|minicomic 3 4.jpg|minicomic 4 5.jpg|minicomic 5 reallyoldhikibe.png|Really old Hikibe drawing hikibe death.png|Hikibe spoof Draw the squad.png Draw the squad.jpg